Finding Hope
by IAmOliversJustice
Summary: Castiel is an orphan who starts a new life when he is adopted by the Winchesters. Gabriel, ran away from home and finds unexpected but quite fortunate shelter at the Singers place. If they find hope and happiness? We will have to find out. Sam and Dean NO brothers, Angst, Destiel, Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Supernatural or any of the Characters.**

 **This story is written for entertainment only.**

 **Have fun reading and don't forget to Follow/Review... whatever. Thank you.**

Castiels POV

I love my home.

My parents gave me away when I was still a baby and so I was raised by the nuns of the Nazareth convent in Concordia, Kansas But now that I presumably turned 16, the nuns had decided it would be better for all of us, if they could find a nice family to take care of me. Because faithful people who gave donations were harder to find, the convent had to save money everywhere they could.

So here I am. Packing my whole life into boxes and preparing to start a new one. Taking a piece of paper to put it into the box with the other things, I take a break to look at it a little closer. It was the letter we think my Dad wrote to the nuns before he left me on the doorstep. By now I know the words written by heart.

" Hello my Name is Castiel,

My mother died when she gave birth to me. And because my Dad is not able to take care of me, I was left on the doorstep of this convent.

I hope that you will give me a good home. All I ask for is love, care and life. I will work for to pay the debts you once I am old enough.

Thank you"

We think that my father wrote this because we couldn't come up with another explanation. I dont hate my father for what he did. He might have had a good reason. Anyway he chose the exact right place to bring me to. The nuns were very nice to me and they did a great job raising me to become the faithful and honorable person I am today. But he didn't left a birth certificate or a contact adress or anything. So the nuns had to guess my age. They decided that my bithday was the 3rd of March. Choosing the third day of the third month in the year they did not only took the advise of the doctor but also gave me the blessing of Jesus, Pneuma and God.

"CASTIEL?", I hear sister Abigails voice cracking a little because of the shouting. "Castiel? Are you there? Are you ready with packing?" Now her voice came from in front of the door.

"Yes, Sister, I'm here. I need a little more time to pack my things.", I said.

After a longer break sister Abigail asked: "Hey, uhm Castiel can I come in?" "Yes"

I never felt comfortable with people around me. The Sisters were an exclusion, because I knew them my whole life.

Sister Abigail enters the room and looks around. "So, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine , I guess." I said, having a bad feeling about lying to her. Anyway I tried not to show it.

"I will miss you. We all will." She stopped and looked me in the eyes, searching for something. I was able to see diappointment crossing her face. "So I just wanted to say that you really do have something angelic about you. I know that you never took it serious when we said it but it's true. God seems to have a mission for you. What that mission is and how you are able to fulfill it you have to find out."

"What do you mean " I ask but she only slightly shakes her head.

Sister Abigail turns around to leave the room, her robes shuffling while she walks.

"You know, whenever you need us, we will be here and ready to help you." She gives me another smile.

"Thank you " I smile back at her. "I'll be ready soon, so I meet you outside withe the others?"

But she doesn't answer me.

Sister Abigail closes the door and leaves me alone.

'Well. That was odd. I wonder what she wanted to tell me? About that mission from god? Well she always was a little strange but still a nice person. Sometimes it felt like she was more comfortable around the dead than the living.'

For a moment I just sit on my bed dreaming about my new life, my new family and my bew home.

'Maybe the Family will have a dog. Or any other pet. I wonder what that familiy is like, after all I never had a real family with parents and siblings maybe grandparents a garden and a pet.

However I still need to get ready.

But what if they don't like me, or I don't like them? What if all of this turns out to be a big misunderstanding and I end up in an orphanage?'

The alarm that I set earlier rings and all my thoughts vanish in that second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Gabriel**

Out of breath I'm sinking down near a tree.

I had to steal some food from the supermarket but for some reason the cashier caught me. I did this hundred times before and always got away with it but that guy was quite attentive. He chased me through half the town and even called the cops and now I sit here under this tree, without food, coughing and freezing. It's autumn in Kansas and homeless people are the first to notice.

'This is my fourth autumn away from home.'

At first my parents were looking for me, half heartedly. They never cared much about me. Eventhough I am their only child, they are more interested in their drugs, TV and beer.

After a while however, they stopped looking for me. And I'm pretty glad they did so. It's paranoid but whenever I entered a supermarket, fast food restaurant or motel, I feared that someone might notice me and send me back to my parents. But there wasn't a person in the world that really noticed me.

At some point I was able to find some friends, but those friendships never lasted long enough to become deep and important to me. I am all alone on this world and honestly it doesn't bother me. I am used to it.

My breathing slowly goes back to normal.

I am sunk in my thoughts, when there was a rustling of bushes quite near to where I am sitting. It doesn't sound like a small animal. Rather like a big animal like a dog or something but there isn't any panting as you would expect.

There is only a little whimper and sniffle. As if there is someone crying.

I takea look in the direction where the sound is coming from and see an hazel haired guy. He is quite tall but still young looking. So one way he is quite tall for his age or way too young looking for his hight. He already confuses me.

He finally comes to a stop and isn't crying anymore. But now he is sending out searching looks. I hide back behind the tree that I was leaning against, not keen to meet a crying brat. He presumably has everything one could wish for: a home, a family and a nice little gitlfriend. Or maybe he didn't have one anymore.

"You can come out. I know that you are hiding behind that tree.", the stranger says.

Oh great I am trapped. "Shit!" I curse and stand up to show myself to that guy.

"Yeah nice to meet you, too. What's your name and what are you doing here?" The auburn haired asks.

"I.. um... Wow you're quite a big guy aren't you? I mean. How tall are you?" I ask hoping to get away with it.

"Oh no. Don't you pull this shit off on me. Answer my question!"

Man way does he have to be so stoic?!

"Alright man. My name is Richard and I think I got lost and then I heard you coming and the only thing I could think of was hiding. You know I am not exactly fond of people in general."

"Bull! I know that this is not the truth and you damn sure know it yourself. So how about you just come with me so that I can call the police. They will know what to-"

"No. Please no. Don't call the police I-"

"You? How about showing me some ID?

Ah crap.

"Yeah. Just wait a little.."

Trying to get out of this unpleasant situation I start to search my rucksack for something I could use to get away. But there is nothing really. So I just pull out my purse and show my ID to that guy.

"Hey that's-"

He grabs for the ID and has it in his hands so fast I start reactig when he already has it. Shit this guy is fast.

"So you are Gabriel. Nice to meet you Gabe. And you're from.. uh Florida huh? Is it nice there?"

"It's qu-"

"Oh no don't bother answering. I really couldn't care less."

This guy is charming. But I like his sassyness. Very refreshing.

"So if I may ask.. what's your name?"

"I don't know why I should tell you." He replies. Why is he so damn stoic? On the other hand I didn't wanted to let him know my name in the first place either.

"Ah you see. You got like basically my whole identity in your hand and I don't even have a name beauty. I call this an unfair situation."

"Alright. I'm Sam." He says while streching his hand out. I take it.

"Nice to meet you Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy." He says quite angrily with a little frown.

"Okay okay. So I'm not calling you Sammy. Eventhough it fits perfectly."

"So what're you doing here?"

Oh no. He really wants to know. But I have another plan.

"If you want to have a nice talk with me, because I would certainly love to talk to you, why don't you invite me in? This is your house over there after all, right?"

"Oh yeah sure. I invite an stranger into my house. Ah never mind. Why not."

What a smart boy. I'm starting to feel tired. I am up for 2 days now. Since it got very cold every night the past week, I am scared of falling asleep and being another homeless person freezing to death at night.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate you hostility."

Sam turns around and started to walk towards the house. This would have been a great opportunity to get away from him but obviously that Sammy-boy still has my ID. He is surprisingly good at dealing with this situation.

So I follow him through the woods.

"So uhm I think I heared you crying before. Why?" I asked. I don't know why I even care about it.

"None of your business." He answers.

Oh no I'm not gonna take this shit from him. Maybe I'll just ask again later.

"Alright, Sammy.. sorry Sam."

We arrive at the house and Sam tells me to wait outside until he comes back to get me. So I wait sitting on the doorstep. What other choice do I have?

When he comes out again he orders me to "shut my cakehole and just follow him". I agree and so we head into the house and up the stairs into a very clean looking room. No decoration. No fancy wall colous. Mostly toned in white and well white. This must be his room.

"So here we are. This is my room. I wanna ask you some questions." Wow he is very straight forward. I like it.

I let myself sink onto the bed and make myself comfortable. Sam rolls his eyes and gets himself the chair from the desk.

There isn't anything inside this room except for a desk (which by the way has a very impressive amount of technology on it) a bed a big light grey carpert and a closet with a big mirror in the middle.

"What were you doing in our backyard?"

"I ran away. From home." I say, which technically isn't a lie.

"Yeah I guessed so much. But that must have been a while ago. Or do you want to tell me that you just took the plane all the way to my backyard?"

"No. Of course not. Okay. You wanna hear everything? Like my whole miserable life story?"

"Yes."

Oh man he means it. What am I supposed to do? I can't just go and tell him everything. This is riddiculous.

"How about this. I answer a question for every question that you answer me." I offer.

He looks a little insecure. I have him.

"Oh come on big guy what have you got to lose?"

"I guess you are right. Okay. Answer for answer. I'm gonna start. Why did you leave your family?"

Oh yes my most favourite of all questions right in the beginning. Charming.

"I left home because my parents were abusive assholes who only thought about themselves. Or no wait actually they didn't even care about themselves. They mostly cared for their drugs." I try to look cool and secure but inside of my head there are pictures of my parents throwing plates, froks and knoves at me. Basically everything that was in their reach as we sat at the table. I feel a tear running down my cheek. I brush it away with my sleeve and clear my throat.

"Why were you crying earlier?" I'm so thankful that my voice didn't break when I begin speaking.

"I received the message of my girlfriends death."

Rememer that I thought maybe he hasn't got a girlfriend anymore? This is not what I meant. Breaking up sure okay but dead? That sucks.

I notice him crying again so I stand up and walk towards him. I reach my hand out to touch his silky hazel hair.

* * *

 **Whuu! The second chapter is done. I will try to upload chapters a lot more frequently but I kind of had stuff going on and well. Nevermind. Just a crazy shit life like everyone elses. Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you did just write me a pm or a review and don't forget to follow/fave.**

 **Thank you very much.**


End file.
